Harp Sheet Music
] Thanks to the internet, the harp community is more tightly-knit than ever. Getting that rare harp music book has never been easier! Here are some of the most popular online specialty stores for harp sheet music. Support the harp community by purchasing your sheet music from a smaller online retailer. Where do you get your sheet music online? Add your favorite store now! Online Sheet Music Stores * 2Mc editions | Partitions pour harpe, duo de harpe ou trio avec harpe. * Ailie Robertson | Ailie was nominated "Composer of the Year" in the Scottish Trad Music Awards * Alison Vardy | A mixture of traditional and original music arranged and composed by Alison Vardy. * Atlanta Harp Center | Atlanta Harp Center is the Southeast's only showroom for new and used pedal and lever harps. We also carry a large selection of harp accessories. * Clive Morely Harps | The Morley family has been looking after the needs of harpists for nearly 200 years. * Colin Harp Music * Creighton's Collection, Harp Music Publishers | We are dedicated to selling all types of harp music: classical, traditional, folk, jazz, contemporary and experimental be it audio recordings, DVD's or sheet music. We also have a selection of non harp music from independent musicians and composers. * Cynthia Shelhart | Original music composed by Cynthia. * Fleur de Lyre Music | Your Canadian harp sheet music boutique. * Hal Leonard Corporation | Publisher of a great variety of music, however here is a direct link to their folk harp music selections * Harrisburg Harp Orchestra | Sheet music for harp ensembles * Harp.com * Harp Column Music * Harp Connection, The | Harp service center, harp showroom (new & used), and online harp gear. * Harp Sheet Music Online * Harps Etc. | Harps Etc. wants to meet all of your harp needs. We buy, sell, rent, trade and consign harps, offer harp repairs, lessons, concerts and special events. * Hip Harp Store * Horn and Harp Publications * Irish Harp Centre * Lyra Music * Melody's Traditional Music & Harp Shoppe * Musica Shop | Online sheet music store in Japanese + English * Planet Harp | Welcome to PlanetHarp - your source for harps, guitars & lessons, harp therapy training, materials & equipment, classical guitars, music. * Poppy Harp Book Store | Live, Love, Laugh and Make Music. Innovative music resources created with passion. * Rachel Brandwein * Savourna Stevenson * Seraphim Music | Seraphim Music is a source for sacred, healing and meditative music, designed for use in churches, hospitals, hospices, nursing homes and concert settings. Seraphim specializes in the publication and recording of accessible music for Celtic harp, pedal harp, cello, voice and other instruments. * Sylvia Woods Harp Center | As our name implies, I specialize in the harp, and help people of all ages fulfill their dreams of owning and playing one of these beautiful, spiritual, and magical string instruments. * Vanderbilt Music | Our company is based on the value of personalized service to each and every one of our customers. We believe that fulfilling the needs of our customers promptly, with care, and with respect is essential to our success as a business. Free Sheet Music Resources * Alison Vardy | Free printable harp lessons for beginners, organized into three levels. * Full English, The | The Full English contains over 44,000 records and over 58,000 digitised images from the archives of 19 of the most important and influential collectors in the UK. You can freely browse and search all the materials in these collections. * Harp Notation Used in the Compositions of Bernard Andrès * IMSLP Petrucci Music Library | Sharing the world's public domain music. Category:Harp Gear __FORCETOC__